Realm of Time
by darth chunky
Summary: Luke Skywalker have lost himself in the world of Chrono Cross. With the help of Serge and his friends, can he return to the galaxy? and Old Foe is slowly emerges from the Darkness to claim Serge Once More!


_Chrono Cross and Star Wars belong to the Respective Owner~ _

**Chapter One**

"You sure want to do this?"

"…..yes Serge. I've been dying to do this, for along long time…"

Serge watching him closely, this Luke Skywalker boy that he found lying at the Opasa Beach… the same way that happen to him 25 years ago, _"the day I met you Schala…"_, thought Serge, wondering where could his princess be.

He shook thoughts away, and continue observe the young man before him.

"I…I want to find my father."

"But he already found you at the Bespin 5 weeks ago."

"No… I, I want to meet him in the different ways. Not like this…" says Luke, as he holding his artificial hands that he lost in the battle to his father.

"I see… but what will you do when you face him?"

"I…I don't know…"

Serge stood up and sit beside Luke. "You know what Luke, if only I create the time travel 25 years ago, I would like to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My Father and everyone that I held so dear…"

"I s it true…that Lynx is your father, Serge?"

Serge look away, clearly the pain was shown at his face. If only he knew, if only Lucca would tell him earlier. He also felt longing to find his father, who was sacrificing himself for Serge. Mom also never told him about it, he knew she will end up in tears.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Luke and you were right, about Lynx. He was my father and…I would do anything just to have him back. I was just like you Luke. I hope one day, when I got the strength…maybe I'll…"

Suddenly Korcha, one of his friends comes in. He was panting heavily, his face was panic. _"Something is happening…"_

"Korcha, what's wrong? You look darn pale!"

"It's…it's Him! He's back! Leena and Pierre saw him at the Termina!"

Luke could only watch and follow Serge out of the house. Suddenly he was stop by Serge.

"You can't come. It's too dangerous. You are one step closer to reach your home Luke. If anything happen to you here, you will not be able to return to your home world."

"I…I understand. But I want to help you! And who is this person that Korcha mention?"

Serge was eyeing Korcha, as if he doesn't want Luke to know who the man they were after is.

"Just…and old friend, Luke. It's nothing, but I'm mean it you must not leave this village. Okay?"

Luke nod his head slightly, unsure what to do; he was taken back at the room by Korcha.

"I'm sorry kid, but you have to stay here. If ya need anything you just have to ask Serge's mom, kay?"

"Okay. But may I ask you, who are the man you refer just now?"

"Can't tell ya about it, kid. We have rules in here, just because you are friend of Serge doesn't mean you are not The Outsiders."

"Outsiders?" says Luke, deep down he feel slightly hurt by Korcha statement.

"Sorry, hope ya understand." With that he left.

**Termina**

Serge arrives at the Termina. The wind from the sea blowing softly his long bluish hair, no longer he wears those bandanas. He can see Leena from the staircase, the girl that he knew are now no longer the Village girl. She joins Pierre in the military 5 years ago, she looks darn happy. And he's totally cool with it.

"Sergey!! How are ya?"

"Hey leena… I mean Captain Leena!" says Serge as he mocking a salute.

"haha, very funny Sergey."

"Yeah,okay. Straight to the point, is it true? He's actually here?"

"Absolutely! One of the Dragoons finds him wandering around the island. Are you sure it's him Serge? Would it be very dangerous to Luke if he finds out that this man is looking for that Skywalker kid?"

"I don't know. But I have to make haste to Lucca's home. There I can assemble the machine so that Skywalker can go back where he comes from."

"You better make it quick Serge, I have a bad feeling about this."

**Arni Village**

Luke Skywalker was sitting at the end of the bridge, facing his way to the lovely sea breezes, where could he find this time to relax and no worries about the world around him. Everything feels perfect. But, he feels something's missing. He wish Han and Leia was here, want them to feel what he feels.

Then he remembers about his father, fear and saddens slowly crept in his veins. And yes, he wants to know more about this man. His father, who were once Anakin Skywalker… and yes, he is missing his father too.

"_I wonder you could hear me, Father. I will come back, I promise."_

Somewhere at the far, far away, Lord Vader was shock to hear his son's thought, reaching out for him. Admiral Piett watches his lord put his hands at the window glass as if trying to reach something.

"_Luke… my son, where are you?"_

To be continue…..

Forgive me of my English error. Please let me know of what you think of this story, thanks! ^^


End file.
